This invention is related to an improved loading or unloading apparatus for a monorail conveyor in which a workpiece-supporting cradle is advanced and returned in a rectangular path of motion, and moved in a harmonic rate of motion along each leg of the four-sided path.
Monorail conveyors are commonly used for moving a workpiece between work stations, and usually include a "C" shaped carrier. The upper end of the conveyor is driven by a chain drive and advanced on rollers along a track. The base of the carrier is adapted to pick-up and support the workpiece. It is desirable to load and unload a workpiece, such as a metal stamping, in a relatively soft manner so that it is not damaged. However, this requires loading and unloading the workpiece in a relatively slow motion which increases the overall cycle time. Further, space is sometimes a limiting factor for the loading and unloading apparatus.